


A Hot Cup Of JoJo

by That_Emo_Loser



Category: Horton Hears a Who! - Dr. Seuss, The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Emo, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, How Do I Tag, Kinky, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, bottom jojo, the Lorax - Freeform, top the once-ler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Emo_Loser/pseuds/That_Emo_Loser





	A Hot Cup Of JoJo

*jingle jingle*went the wind chimes on the Starbucks' door. The Once-Ler quickly walked into the comfy coffee shop. He flipped his fringe out of his eyes, his hipster thneed scarf blowing in the breeze. As his deep gray eyes scanned the menu he noticed an attractive young barista, His name tag read "JoJo". The Once-Ler walked up to order. "Hey! I'll take a tall skim milk extra sugar caffeine free light wipe extra sprinkle low fat caramel frappuccino with 2 shots of raspberry syrup" "You ordered my Favourite drink" Jojo said with a seductive wink. The Once-Ler blushed crossing his legs to mask his raging boner. "I'd just like a cup of Jojo to be honest." said The Once-Ler with a smirk, Jojo scanned The Once-Ler's massive budge, blushing. He quickly wrote his number on The Once-Ler's cup.  
"I gotta fucking girly ass drink for Mr.Jojo fucker 69" said Jojo in a seductive voice as he licked his blood red lips. The entire cafe rolled their eyes. To Jojo's surprise, The Once-Ler snatched him by the collar and dragged him to the supply cloest.  
"No i need you now." The Once-Ler cooed. Jojo was afraid but excited "I've never done this before" we confused "Oh its okay babe i've got enough experience for the both of us" moaned The Once-Ler into Jojo's ear.  
Jojo had enough. He had to kiss him. That fucking furry emo bean's lips collied with The Once-Ler's, which were surprisingly soft. Jojo moaned into his lips, grinding his hips into the designer skinny jeans. The room started to heat up. The supply closest was small but The Once-Ler was determined to make it worth.  
He pushed Jojo onto a box and ripped off his shirt. Jojo had a 20 pack Jojo was shredded. The Once-Ler sucked and kissed Jojo's neck repeated leaving traces of hickeys on the younger man's neck. His hand reaching into Jojo`s black skinny emo jeans grabbing his massive dong.`Just fuck me already` Moaned Jojo.  
The Once-Ler wanted to experiment. He grabbed Jojo`s 2007 Pete Wentz` emo hair and he aggressively kissed and bite down onto Jojo`s plump lips. He suddenly bite down on Jojo`s pulse. Jojo screamed with pleasure. 

Meanwhile in the Starbucks` The manger `The Lorax`was looking for his most popular barista, A loud moan came from the supply closet.  
The Lorax didn't know what to do.

In the supply closet The Once-Ler had Jojo bent over thrusting, moaning. `Harder daddy, harder`moaned Jojo as The Once-Ler thrusted his massive dick into Jojo`s tight asshole `Damn your tight` moaned The Once-Ler into Jojo`s neck.  
`I think i`m close` he moaned as he thrusted harder in the younger man. `if you're going to cum, say my name!`Jojo growled his voice filled with lust. The Once-Ler hit Jojo`s gspot deep in his asshole. Jojo screamed `Oh daddy` as the both of them cum simultaneously

The Lorax squealed internally, blushing hard. This was his otp coming true!!!  
But... The moustached tree was unexpectedly hard.  
`Can I speak for the trees for a sec, Because i have some wood for you to cut down.  
The Once-Ler and Jojo cringed, The lorax was so orange and yellow. They booth were turned off.  
Jojo whispered in The Once-Ler`s ear `Lets go to my house` pushing past the horny old man.  
`Sure thing babe, show me how b-a-a-a-a-d you can be.`


End file.
